


A day in the life with the Bokuto's

by applekenma



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Writer Akaashi Keiji, they have children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma
Summary: Some domestic times with the Bokuto family!D3: FutureBokuAka Week 2020
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s)
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859584
Comments: 17
Kudos: 117
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	A day in the life with the Bokuto's

**Author's Note:**

> Kid fics are just ✨Perfect✨

“Mommy, Daddy!” Haru’s little feet waddled to his parent's bedroom and creaked the door open. Akaashi smiles softly at the boy and closed the book he was reading and walked over to their 4-year-old son.

“Good morning, Haru,” Akaashi greeted softly, kissing his son's forehead sweetly. Haru giggled and wriggled out of his mom’s grasp. He peeked over the bed to see that his dad was still sleeping. Well, that was going to change soon. He tried to get climb up the bed but his legs were too short. He grunted and kept trying to climb up the high bed. Akaashi chuckled and helped Haru get on the bed.

“DADDY, WAKE UP!” Haru shouted as he jumped directly onto Bokuto’s chest. 

“Ow!!” Bokuto immediately woke up and groaned in pain. He saw Haru smiling at him innocently, he couldn’t get mad at that cute face.

“You’re so strong, Haru! Probably even stronger than me!” Bokuto complimented his son as he hugged him tightly. 

Haru beamed, “Stronger than Daddy?!” He looked at his dad with hope in his eyes. Bokuto nodded with a smile and Haru puffed out his chest in pride.

“Then I’m going to save all of you and become your hero!” Haru grinned as he nuzzled into his father's chest affectionately. Akaashi was still standing by the door, watching them with fond eyes.

“Okay, that’s enough playing for now. Let’s get you washed up, okay?” Akaashi walked to Haru and took him from Bokuto’s arms. Bokuto watched them leave the bedroom with a soft smile on his face.

Haru was just a bundle of joy. He looked almost exactly like Akaashi except for his hair, which he inherited from Bokuto. On the other hand, Haru’s personality was exactly like Bokuto’s, Strong, silly, and confident. Although, he could get a little shy around another certain 4-year-old. 

Bokuto sighed and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day as well.

When Bokuto came downstairs, Akaashi and Haru were already in the kitchen making pancakes, singing poorly to some Japanese Pop song. Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist, inhaling his sweet, minty scent. 

“Hi.” Akaashi stopped mid-way flipping a pancake and turned around to meet Bokuto’s eyes.

“Hi,” Bokuto replied simply, kissing his husband on the cheek. They could Haru making fake gagging noises in the background and they rolled their eyes playfully.

“Gross!!” He covered his eyes with his forearm. The two parents laughed at their child’s antics and continued making breakfast.

“Are you excited to see Kaito today, Haru?” Akaashi asked while adding chocolate chips and whipped cream to Haru’s pancakes. They’re his favorite.

Haru smiled wide at the mention of his best friend’s name, “Yeah, I’m so excited!! I’m going to show him all of my owl plushies!” he said excitedly.

“That sounds fun,” Akaashi replied with a smile.

Bokuto sat on a stool next to Haru and slid his plate of pancakes over to him, “What about a game of volleyball? I can teach you guys a ton of cool moves!” Bokuto grinned when he saw the excitement in his son's eyes.

“Yeah, and I’ll show Kaito all my cool moves and he’ll say that I’m strong too!” Kaito exclaimed, flexing his muscles like his dad always does. Bokuto laughs proudly at his son and pats him on the shoulder. 

_ I wonder if Haru and Kaito would get together if they were older… _ Akaashi wondered in curiosity as he sat down on the other side of Haru and conversed happily with his family.

A few minutes later, everyone was done with their breakfast and all got washed up before the Kuroo family would come to there house. Haru was jumping up and down, eager to see his best friend again. Bokuto was teaching Haru owl puns in the living room while Akaashi sat on their couch, texting his best friend Kenma. Suddenly, the doorbell ran and Haru immediately ran away from his dad (much to Bokuto’s dismay) and stood on his tippy toes to open the door.

“Hi, Kaito!!” Haru didn’t even greet Kuroo and Kenma and went straight to Kaito, who was hiding behind Kenma’s leg.

“H-Hi, Haru,” he said quietly as he went to gingerly hug his best friend. Akaashi walked up to the door, “Haru, you should greet Kenma and Tetsurou first,” Akaashi chided as he sent an apologetic smile to the two of them.

“Nah, it’s alright! Kaito was even more excited to come over! He kept bugging us to hurry up!” Kuroo chuckled as he ruffled his son's hair.

Kaito pouted at his dad, “Daddy, stop lying. I wasn’t  _ that  _ excited,” he grumbled. Yup, that’s Kenma’s son. Kuroo shook his head and went inside to greet his bro.

“BRO!” Kuroo ran up to Bokuto to crush him in a big hug. Bokuto shouted “BRO!” back and patted his back hard, their husbands worrying that he might’ve broken some of Kuroo’s bones. The two young boys just looked at each other and giggled. Everyone laughed at the two men’s antics and talked for a little while before Kuroo and Kenma had to go.

“Bye, guys,” Kenma waved at the Bokuto’s, “See you soon, Kaito,” He kissed his son on the head. And with that, the Kuroo’s were out the door.

“Wanna go see my owl plushie collection?!” Haru looked directly at Kaitio’s hazel eyes. Kaito nodded shyly, a small blush spreading across his face. Haru immediately grabbed his hand and they disappeared up the stairs and into Haru’s bedroom.

Bokuto sighed and plopped down on the couch next to Akaashi, “I just love Haru so much!”

Akaashi leans his head on Bokuto’s shoulder, nuzzling his scent glands, “He’s much like you though. Confident, energetic, silly, strong,” Akaashi smirks at the proud face his husband was sporting on. They talk for a little while before the kids starting coming downstairs.

“Mommy, we’re hungry! Can you make something for us, please?” Haru walked into the living room, holding hands with Kaito who was staring at the floor. Akaashi smiled at the sight and told them to go sit down with Bokuto while he makes them lunch. While he was making onigiri, he could all of them laughing together in the living room. Bokuto was probably telling them “funny” owl puns. Akaashi sighed fondly and called the kids to get their lunch. Akaashi put down an apple juice box, knowing that it was Kaito’s favorite, and lemonade, Haru’s favorite.

“Thank you for the food!” Haru and Kaito said their thanks before digging into their lunch.

“My mommy makes the best the best food!” Haru beams proudly at Kaito who was sipping his juice box.

Kaito smiles slightly, “My mommy makes me apple pie sometimes and it’s good.” Kaito licks his lips at the thought of apple pie. Haru nods his head enthusiastically and continues to eat his food. They finish their food quickly and immediately run into the living room.

“Daddy, can you teach us how to do the cool moves?” Haru doesn’t wait for an answer as he’s already pulling Bokuto off the couch and out of the backyard. Akaashi shakes his head as he puts the kid's plates in the sink.

“Woah, okay!” Bokuto lets himself get pulled by his son into the backyard. Akaashi watches them from the living room just in case Bokuto tries to do something dangerous with the children. Bokuto’s teaching them how to spike a ball, just like how he did in high school. Haru beamed, and shouted at his dad to throw it at him and he jumped to spike the ball. Haru frowned when he missed the spike.

“Don’t worry, Haru! It just takes practice!” Bokuto smiles at his son and ruffles his hair. It was Kaito’s turn to spike now. Bokuto threw the ball towards Kaito, who jumped and made the spike.

“Woah…” he whispered in amazement, staring at his hands. That felt nice. 

“I wanted to do that…” Haru frowned as he kicked his feet in the dirt. Bokuto noticed his son was unhappy and walked up to him.

“You know, it took me  _ months  _ to perfect my cross-shot, so don’t worry if you miss a spike now,” Bokuto pats his shoulder.

“Cross...shot?” Haru asks in curiosity. 

“Yeah, want me to teach you guys how to do the super cool move?!” Bokuto loves teaching people how to play volleyball. Haru and Kaito nod their heads frantically and they all get to practice. Akaashi was still inside, sending pictures of them to the group chat they were all in. 2 hours later, they finally came back inside. Bokuto and Haru had dirt all over themselves while Kaito was still sparkling clean.

“Eww, you’re dirty Daddy!” Haru giggle as he pinched his nose shut. 

Bokuto squawked, clearly offended by the comment, “I’m gonna get you, Haru!” Bokuto chased his son around the house, both of them laughing hysterically. Kaito and Akaashi looked at each other and smiled.

“Haru’s daddy is funny,” Kaito giggled as he went climbing onto Akaashi lap. Akaashi’s heart melted at how cute Kaito was.

“Just like you’re daddy,” Akaashi smiled, remembering all the jokes Kuroo and Bokuto used to tell him and Kenma to try to impress them. Luckily, they didn’t need jokes because they already loved them. 

The doorbell suddenly rang and the two silly boys stopped chasing around the house and walked towards the door.

Bokuto opened the door to see that Kenma and Kuroo were here to pick up Kaito, “Hey, Hey, Hey, guys!” 

Kuroo looked at Bokuto with mock disgust, “Bro, why are you so dirty?” he asked.

“Well,  _ I  _ taught the boys how to play volleyball!” He puffed out his chest in pride. Akaashi walked to the door and brought Kaito back to his family.

“Did you have fun playing with Haru today?” Kenma asked his son who looked sad to leave so soon.

“Yeah, I had fun,” he smiled softly. 

Haru ran up to Kaito to give him a big hug, Kaito hugging him back, “I don’t want you to go,” Haru whined with teary eyes. 

Seeing his best friend cry made him sad, “It’s okay, Haru. We’ll see each other soon,” Kaito squished his cheeks as reassures him. Their parents practically melted right there. Their children were being  _ adorable _ .

“Okay,” Haru sniffed and went to hug Kaito again, “Bye-Bye, Kaido!” He waved as Kaito got picked up by his dad and they left the Bokuto household. In the distance, they could all year Kaito complaining, “Daddy, I’m not a baby!” Kuroo laughing his ugly laugh as they went into the car.

The second the door closed, Akaashi pushed Bokuto and Haru up the stairs, “You guys better take a bath, you guys are dirty!” Akaashi pinched his nose just like Haru, making him laugh. Bokuto swooped Haru into his arms and went inside of the bathroom, Akaashi going up to his bedroom to resume reading the book he was reading in the morning.

* * *

After they took a nice bath and they all had dinner, Haru was starting to doze off in Akaashi’s lap. They were all in the living room watching Studio Ghibli movies (suggested by Haru) and were only through half of the first movie before Haru started to nod off.

“Looks like someone’s tired,” Bokuto teased as he scooped his son out of Akaashi’s arms, “I’ll put him to bed, okay? Meet me in our bedroom,” Bokuto told Akaashi as he gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before he went upstairs to put the dozing Haru to sleep. Akaashi nodded and got up from the couch to turn off the T.V. Today has been a long day.

Akaashi walks up to stairs to their bedroom and sighs. His deadlines are looming but he doesn’t have the strength to do them tonight. He got into bed and immediately closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. A few minutes later, he felt the bed dip and turned to look at his husband.

“Hey,” he said as he snuggled close to Bokuto, enjoying the happy scent he was giving off.

“Hey,” Bokuto replied with a smile, wrapping his strong arms around Akaashi’s waist. They fall asleep like that, enjoying each other’s warmth.

A few hours later, they both woke up by the sound of their bedroom door creaking open. Akaashi turns on the side lamp and slides on his glasses, “Haru, what are you doing here?”

“Mommy…” Haru cried as he walked towards Akaashi.

Akaashi frowns seeing his child in distress and takes him in his arms, “It’s okay, Haru, I’m here…” Akaashi cooed and realized a calm scent to help calm Haru down. That seemed to help because Haru’s cries seemed to subside to occasional sniffs. 

Bokuto woke up from all the noise and immediately gets worried when he sees his son’s tear-stained face, “Haru, are you okay?!” Bokuto inspected his child’s face to see if he was injured.

“I-I had a bad dream,” Haru leaned his head into Akaashi’s chest.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Bokuto said softly, caressing his son’s cheek. 

Haru nodded, “K-Kaito got taken away from a bad guy and I couldn’t help him,” he got teary-eyed again. 

“It’s okay, Haru. Kaito didn’t get taken away from a bad guy. Remember, you said you’d grow big and strong just like daddy, right?” Akaashi smiled as Haru’s eyes brightened slightly.

“Really? I can protect Kaito from the bad guys?” Haru asked with hope in his eyes.

“Really,” Bokuto answered as he rubbed his son’s back soothingly.

“I-Is it okay if I sleep with you, Mommy, Daddy?” Haru asked with a blush adorning his face. Bokuto and Akaashi chuckled slightly at how shy Haru became and nodded their heads.

Haru smiled back and they all laid down together on the bed. Bokuto and Akaashi wrapped their arms protectively around Haru, him dozing off by the calming scents they were both giving off. 

They all fell asleep with a smile on their faces that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to make this a fic where Kaito and Haru are going from childhood to high school and they have big crushes on each other, asking their parent's for advice on how to handle it. But that would probably be after I finish my other fics first.


End file.
